The Most Despair-Inducing Incident of Angel, Demon, AND Mankind
by ThePessimisticRainbow
Summary: Everything seemed to be going well in the Age of Passive-Aggression. That is, until Junko Enoshima decided to give birth to the Destroyer of Worlds, named Makoto Naegi by an average middle-class family.
1. Prologue Part 1

**A/N- Well guys, the time has come and I got a sudden burst of inspiration to write...this. And since it's the summer, I'll have more time to work on it. Thank god. Enjoy!**

There are three very distinct levels of the world: Heaven, Hell, and the Earth we're familiar with. However, Heaven and Hell happen to be very similar in that they represent two magnetic polarities of the moral compass. These sides would usually be referred to as "good" and "evil", but those terms had transformed into "hope" and "despair" around the fourth millennium of activity. Other than that fact, the overall state of life was completely different between the two. Residents of Heaven cherished clarity, structure, and the goodness of life and the future. Residents of Hell cherished the confusion of others, chaos, and the sight of there being no possible solution. Residents of Heaven wanted to help shape the world, into a better place. Residents of Hell wanted to destroy it in an apocalypse (Which is just _bound_ to happen soon, I'll tell ya!). Residents of Heaven listened to Nikki Minaj and Beyonce. Residents of Hell listened to Iggy Azalea and Blood on the Dance Floor.

Earth is an entirely different story. It's something entirely in its own field. It's inhabited by these things called humans, who look considerably like both demons and angels but don't harbor any cool supernatural powers like being able to turn a lamp on and off by clapping or planting a giant black monster with insects oozing out of it in some punky teenager's car. They were a mixed bag alright, which is exactly why Heaven and Hell keep sending people up or down there to keep things either really good or really bad. You see, with these powers, the angels and demons could change Earth to whatever would be fitting for their land. That was the only reason most of them stuck around, anyway, besides the different varieties of foods and those adorable little things called animals that were honestly 5,000 times more entertaining than the humans ever were. Have you ever seen a person catch a frisbee in their mouth? No, I don't think you have.

Anyway, despite being opposites in almost every sense of the world, Heaven and Hell weren't always at each other's throats. A fight hadn't broken out since and angel and a demon both got horribly drunk at an Irish pub during a soccer match, but that was resolved when the game ended in a draw and the angel was stripped of his powers for drinking in the first place. Other than that, all of the legitimate wars happened back in the times of creation, when both sides were trying to get the upperhand with the humans. They spent most of their time after that silently hating each other's guts. Well, the people of Hell did. The people of Heaven only wished to reform the people of Hell, but they grew so frustrated at the Hell-dweller's stubbornness that it really did seem like they hated them. In short, they lived in the Age of Passive Aggression, and it was supposed to stay that way.

That is, until Hell decided to be a bit rebellious and attempted to create the most despair-inducing incident known to angel, demon, AND mankind.

* * *

The clouds of Heaven were notoriously considered the most aesthetically pleasing landscape in the entire universe, but they were also notoriously considered the worst surface to run on in the entire universe, especially if you're wearing sandals and are top heavy due to your impractically styled afro.

But no one said it was impossible, and due to the importance of the news he held, Yasuhiro Hagakure decided to run across the expanse of clouds regardless of this.

During his little jog, Hagakure had been greeted with extremely confused, yet incredibly polite stares, the voices of many shouting "Run, Forest, run!" (Because who on Heaven HADN'T seen that movie?), and one very particular voice telling him not to run on the clouds. He was able to power through it while only getting distracted a total of ten times, though he reckoned it would have been easier if he could use his powers to teleport or fly to the regal location. If only he hadn't gotten so incredibly drunk and fought with that demon two or three decades ago.

As the day came to a close, Hagakure had just reached a set of large, pristine white stairs that lead to an even larger and more pristine white castle. It's shape sort resembled a school building.

He hastily ran inside the currently open gate, completely disregarding the guard carrying a huge, and not to mention sharp, sword, earning a hand at his chest.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing, asssss- Just, what do you think you're doing?" he questioned. Hagakure dipped his head. The guy was tall, and seemingly bulky. The thick suit of armor and weapon didn't make him any less intimidating, but the sudden cop-out did. Cursing was also prohibited. It was something even the other angels joked about.

"Dude, Oowada-chi, you gotta let me in there!" Hagakure pleaded, "I got big news. Big news. Bad news."

"Yeah, right. Last time you told me something important was going on, it was just one of your false prophecies saying that the sky was going to turn green or something."

"This is different. Something super freaky just happened! It could get us all!"

"Is it a f...f...fricking ghost again?!

"If only it was, man. If only it was!"

Oowada sighed gruffly, clenching his fists. "Fine, I'll let you in. But if it turns out this is just one of your little scams, I'll-"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Oowada-chi!" Hagakure said, violently shaking Oowada's balled-up hand like a lunatic. He then dashed inside, his sandals audibly slapping the very expensive and meticulously built floors. Oowada grumbled some words about him under his breath that almost violated the angel edicate. The metal gloves he fashioned bent under his fingers.

Hagakure ran through the very school-like hallways to the very school-like lobby, turning the corner and barging into the dining room, which very much resembled a school cafeteria.

At the head of one of the larger tables sat a rabbit dressed as, you guessed it, an angel, with a staff leaning on the chair it was sitting in; it looked like something the humans would buy for their offspring at huge supermarkets, but it wasn't treated as such.

"Ah, Queen Usami!" Hagakure shouted, gesticulating wildly. "I, your responsible messenger, Yasuhiro Hagakure, have news!"

The rabbit looked up from her meal, which was really just there for decoration because she really didn't have the ability to consume anything. However, she still kept a chef around anyway to feed the other servants, and payed him for his work. "News?" she asked curiously, "For me?"

"Yes, for you!" He pointed at her dead in the eye before remembering pointing wasn't polite and lowering his hand.

"Well, what is it?"

"Uh...uh...the news is that...how much time do you have?" he panted. His gaze searched for a wall clock.

Usami put her head in her paws. "Don't tell me you fowgot!"

"I didn't forget! I don't think I did, at least." He shook his head to snap him back into focus. "The news is that...," he paused, taking a moment to lean into Usami's personal vicinity. " _He's_ been born."

"Who's been born?"

" _He's_ been born."

Usami was puzzled, and honestly uncomfortable with Hagakure arching over her, especially with the sweat running down his face. "W-Who's _he?"_

 _"He_ is _him."_

Usami still felt confused. There were too many different entities to keep track of to associate some of them with italicized pronouns. "Could you be more specific, pwease?"

"You know, _him._ What was it, Satan's creation? Uh, yeah. He's been born. Fujisaki-chi sent me an email about it and everything. My mom saw it and nearly had a heart attack. It's okay, she's all good now! But yeah." And at that moment, he collapsed on the table.

"Oh." Usami blinked a few times. "That's not vewy good."

* * *

 _Come on, you can do it_ Ikusaba thought to herself as she paced back and forth anxiously behind the hospital, a cherubic-looking baby in hand. _Junko told you to do this. She'll appreciate it._

The task was simple. Drop off the little demon spawn at the hospital, and let Tsumiki take care of the rest. However, it just seemed so difficult. Maybe it was because she was carrying around what was quite possibly the most dangerous being in the universe; in a little over sixteen years time, that baby would exterminate the entirety of Earth, and Heaven, for that matter. Or maybe the feeling of apprehension came from the fact that the job was bestowed on her by Junko Enoshima, her sister, and the Destroyer of Worlds' mother.

Oh yes, that particularly didn't make her want to fail. If that happened, she would lose every chance of gaining respect from her, and maybe get a few major lacerations to. Point was, she could not, under any circumstances, mess up.

Ikusaba looked at the infant in her arms. It was born only two days ago, but it still had enough blood splotches on it for it to pass for two hours. Noticing the pink stains on the baby's arms, legs, and torso made Ikusaba recall how much worse he looked when he had just been delivered as a kicking and screaming mess. The procedure was performed with rusted tools that you wouldn't find in the hospital she was lingering around, and Enoshima had refused to take any sort of medication to ease the pain beforehand so that she could feel the despair of the moment. She cackled the entire time.

Ikusaba accepted this as simply the way people in Hell rolled.

The baby didn't look like a Destroyer of Worlds. No, he was actually quite adorable. He had cute little toesy-woesies, and plump little cheeks, and a nice little laugh...and...

 _I'm getting distracted_ she reminded herself, shutting the noise of the giggling baby off mentally with a cock of her head in his direction. No, really, the baby stopped giggling right then and there, only moving his arms and mouth happily as if he was giggling; a miniature mime without the French hat and weird make-up. The effect would wear off in about twenty minutes or so.

Inhaling the gumption to start the task (Failing to begin it happened to fall into the "messing up" category), Ikusaba took a sharp dagger out of her coat and jammed it into the lock of the backdoor with much badassery. Ikusaba had a habit of looking like a character straight out of G.I. Joe, or maybe even Call of Duty if there were a couple explosions happening in the background.

The door creaked open, and Ikusaba stepped inside, placing the knife discreetly back inside her coat for appearance's sake. Tsumiki had to be there somewhere. She was fairly decent at following Enoshima's instructions, sometimes accidently bruising herself in the process. Either way, she wasn't the type to wander off from the job to go chase a fairy or something in this sort of situation.

The hospital was busy. Nurses dressed in scrubs wheeled patients left and right. Ikusaba's aimless walking and uninjured body didn't seem to blend in well with the rest of the guests there, who were sitting rigid on benches doing breathing exercises, though everyone's preoccupations allowed her the maneuver through the place inconspicuously.

Arriving at the lobby, she spotted Tsumiki fidgeting restlessly with her hands beside the front desk. Seeing how she was dressed in her nurse outfit, that was probably the only place she could fidget restlessly with her hands without earning a lecture from a superior who had never even seen Tsumiki before today. But hey, she had a medical degree, and this particular hospital was pretty desperate in terms of employment, so why not let her in?

Ikusaba walked up to her. Tsumiki still looked very interested in those gloved hands of hers. Ikusaba tapped her lightly on the shoulder. "Aha! I-I'll get back to work...I...Ikusaba-san! Y-You're here!"

"Yeah." Ikusaba nodded, holding out the newborn. "Here's the Destroyer of Worlds. I muted him for a little while."

"Oh, t-thank you! Hehe, he's quite the cute one, isn't he?" Tsumiki fumbled with her hands for one more moment before taking the baby into her own arms.

"He is," Ikusaba agreed with a very slight grin. "Say, since he's going to a normal family, what happened to their own baby?"

"Ah, Enoshima asked me to g-get rid of it, s-so I did. The garbage truck probably picked it up already. No one will find out, or at least that's what s-she told me. It'll be a secret..."

Ikusaba thought the reveal of the disposal of the baby was quite disturbing, but opposing acts of despair were also seen as "messing up" in a sense, especially since she had been living there her whole life, so simply widening her eyes had to suffice. "So...I'll guess I'll leave him in your hands then. We probably seem a little suspicious just talking like this."

"Eh? Suspicious? A-Ah, then yes. I'll take ahold of him. You can go back to Hell, and tell Enoshima that everything is g-going according to plan!" Tsumiki started shifting her arms so that maybe her hands could intertwine again, but the body she was holding prevented her from doing so.

"Ah- Alright then. I'll get back and tell Enoshima everything was a success. You...you just finish the job and maybe get some rest?" Tsumiki shook her head. Her anxiousness was always a bit unsettling to Ikusaba. She remembered the times where the girl would work for 96 hours straight. Demons don't particularly need sleep the way humans do, yes, but it wouldn't hurt to doze off on the couch for two hour or so every day. She was always out to serve people, living up to her abilities, and apologizing like an unrealistically honest child after breaking a single cup after cleaning two loads of already sparkling dishes if she failed in even the most minor way possible.

Actually, that exact scenario had probably happened once or twice before.

Point was, Ikusaba noticed that she didn't want to disappoint anyone EVER, especially Enoshima, and that's why she was able to throw a goddamn infant in the trash can without any noticeable guilt. Maybe if that newborn wanted a clean diaper and a Starbucks coffee, she would have thought about her actions differently, but she most likely still would have thrown it in the trash.

Okay, Ikusaba thought as she exited the hospital the way she came in, looking just as badass as she did walking in. If Enoshima had ordered it, it was the right choice. She reached back into her jacket, but instead of pulling out a dagger, she took out a firetruck-red object that sort of looked like a used tampon with a black button on it. Upon pressing the button, a gigantic swirling purple vortex appeared right in front of her. Streams of mist seeped out of it, whispering " _Despair_ " in the eerie voice you'd hear in B-rated horror films. The voices were that of a struggling actress who made small voice overs, playing the part of _Eerie Voice_ each time. Despite her constant appearances, her work had been played for so many centuries that the people of Hell didn't really give a shit about her anymore, but her agent kept giving her these types of roles out of the hope that she would make an eventual comeback.

Anyway, without further ado, Ikusaba stepped into the swirling vortex, and it closed behind her with a "blip".

* * *

Tsumiki simply stood in place out of fear. Not the "white as a ghost, froze in absolute shock" kind of fear, but the fear one feels when they're holding a mute baby and their soon-to-be family will probably be wondering where he is. The effect would have to wear off soon. She was capable of demonic spells too, and she knew it wouldn't last more than 19 minutes and 59 seconds, but she hadn't been eyeing the clock due to being occupied with her own fingers and she didn't count the seconds she spent talking to Ikusaba, nor did she ask her when the spell was placed.

If worse came to worst, she would simply have to produce the noises herself. She could make pretty convincing dog and pig ones, so the ones of a baby couldn't be too hard to mimic. She already had an oddly high-pitched and childlike voice in the first place.

However, she supposed that wouldn't be necessary as the baby screeched like a bloody vulture right then and there, promptly slapping Tsumiki in the face with a small chubby hand. In a few seconds time, the entire lobby was staring at her. A senior doctor scowled at her. "Sorry, sorry! H-He just...he wants his mother! Y-Yes, I'll bring him to her right this second!"

Tsumiki felt the urge to slump off to the corner, but she was right. He simply needs his mother (And maybe a bottle of milk too). Well, his motherly figure until he turns 16 or so. Now, where was this family's room? 1C, she remembered, quickly skedaddling down the hallway.

She rushed to the room, slamming the door open hurriedly before quickly catching the knob before it banged against the wall and chipped it. "H-Here's your son, Naegi-san! I-I'm sorry, I just took him tooooo...explore! I-It's a really b-beautiful thing when newborns get to see the outside world for the first time, don't you think?"

The woman, who I will be referring to as Madame Naegi for the time being, simply yawned, though for a woman who just gave birth hours ago, she was quite peppy. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh," she said to herself, getting progressively louder with each syllable. "Yes, it is! It is! M-May I hold him?"

"O-Of course," Tsumiki told her, handing the baby over. "Eh, another doctor will be coming to weigh him sometime soon, though."

Madame Naegi didn't listen. She was too busy cooing over the demonic hellspawn she was cradling in her arms. "I've always wanted a child. My husband and I got this one on the first try. We were sooooo lucky, don't you think?"

"Y-Yes, definitely."

"It's like this child is our own good luck. A beacon of hope for us, for sure."

Tsumiki swallowed a lump in her throat at the sentimentality. "I s-suppose you already have a name picked out...I'll be on my w-way!"

"Oh no, come to think of it, we _don't_ have a name picked out. It wouldn't be a bother if you helped us choose, would it?"

Tsumiki swallowed another lump, this one smaller, but still a lump nonetheless.

"Okay, do you have a-anything in mind?"

"I like Makoto. Makoto's a nice name."

That was too average, Tsumiki thought. There were already at least a thousand Makoto's wandering around Japan, and as far as she knew, most of them happened to be extremely buff swimmers. Junko's son was not going to be a buff swimmer. "How about Y-Yogan or Hariken?"*

Madame Naegi blinked a few times at Tsumiki.

"I agree. M-Makoto's a nice name."

 **A/N- *Yogan and Hariken mean lava and hurricane in English. Why not give the "Destroyer of Worlds" and apocalyptic name?**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this weird story I came up with. Thank you all.**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**A/N- Okay, so, this only took about 2 years to update. Time sure flies, huh? You see, I had already written a Chapter 2 before, only a few months after it was first published, but then I went all like, "This fucking sucks ass," and left it be for let's say...over a year? I mean, it would have probably updated earlier if it weren't for both school and two new DR installments distracting the hell out of me, but here we are.**

 **Anyway, I've also decided to throw V3 (And DR3) characters into the mix, so if you don't want to know anything about their personalities, I'd advise….not reading this? I mean, since it's an AU (And a highly comedic one at that), there's no explicit spoilers or anything, but of course there will be references to canon and some stuff about the characters' personalities inside, so proceed at your own risk.**

"This...is bad," Usami whimpered, gazing down at the fallen Hagakure, who fortunately was still conscience. "This is...very, very bad…"

"You're telling me, man," Hagakure sighed. His head was focused on one of the air vents in the wall. For a brief moment, he wondered how it was possible to have such efficient air conditioning when heaven existed at such a high altitude, given the oxygen level would typically be lower, but he quickly shrugged the thought off as there were bigger, more disastrous matters at hand. "Hey...Usami-chi, you can do something about this, right? I mean, you and your magical powers and all. If you can turn a chicken into a cow, or vise versa, I forget- whatever, if you can do that, you can put a stop to _him_ , right?"

"Of course not! Even if he is evil, I can't kill him! That'd just be hypocritical and wrong!" Usami asserted, extremely exasperated.

"Yeah, but he's _Satan's creation_! There's gotta be a line for that kind of stuff, man. If that Enoshima chick is planning to start the apocalypse with this kid, we gotta do something pretty drastic." Hagakure pointed dramatically in some direction to emphasize his point, despite not even looking Usami in the eye. Or...bead, I guess. "The Age of Passive-Aggression is _over,_ Queen Usami. You hear me? _Over!"_ He sighed heavily, only to slowly lift his shaggy head to a face of sheer confusion and contemplation of what to do with this moral dilemma from Usami. The rabbit-thing was always a fairly simple women, and was always a woman who stuck very adamantly to one moral code that was essentially "let's just get along and be friends", so the very idea of getting rid of Satan through maybe not so pleasant means didn't exactly appeal to her.

"Okay, Usami, listen," Hagakure began again, "We don't have to kill the kid. We don't even have to _hurt_ him. But we have to do something about him or else the whole world's gonna end and this little paradise up here is gonna go down the toilet. And, I don't know about you, but that doesn't sound that great to me." Usami cocked her head to the side, a bit more thoughtful now. "But, like I said, you have magical powers, right? Right."

"Right what?"

"What's right is that you can at least find some way to deal with Enoshima's son aside from murdering. Like, you could, uh...de-evil him, maybe. I don't know, but you can do something!"

"Gee, I don't know…it seems hard…"

"Dude, you run an entire dimension. It can't be _that_ hard to take care of one piece of devil spawn."

"I mean, I only have a degree in education…"

"Who cares about that! Agh, it's not cool to just keep stalling like this!" Hagakure began to stand up again, completely prepared to angrily pace around the room until Usami had stopped being difficult.

"W-Wait! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Hagakure-kun...it's just that I can't do anything about this! I don't even know who or where the child is…"

"Well, I don't know, he's probably a foot-long screaming prune who looks like he had a tomato throw up on him. I mean, narrowing it down, you could probably find the amount of new-born babies on Earth today in no time at all!"

"I don't have the records for that kind of stuff!" Usami wailed. If she had tear ducts, she probably would have been crying by now. For all we know, she could have actually had tear ducts.

Hagakure drooped his head in defeat. Either Usami was finding every single way to somehow get around addressing the problem at hand, or she was being genuine and there was honest to god no way to stop Satan Child. Hagakure had run out of ideas himself, and maybe that's because he wasn't a particularly smart man, but I digress.

"Well, I guess I'll go contact Fujisaki-chi and tell him the world's going to end. Thank you for _all of your help_ , Queen Usami. Really," he said in a voice that was way too obviously sarcasm as he started to slumber out the door.

"WAIT!" Usami shouted. Hagakure turned his head? Could it have been, one last idea? One, last, Super High School Level Idea? "I got it!"

"So ya thought of something?"

"Yes…but it might be hard…"

"Dude, I've been ridiculed by the entirety of Heaven as a scammer, a fake. People have stolen my crystal balls, told me that my predictions have been incorrect, and you know what, that hurts. I can't be right all the time. It takes a lot of work being right 30% of the time. I know what difficulty is."

"Well, I just think it may take some time...maybe a lot of time…"

"So, like, two days?"

"Maybe 16 years."

* * *

Ikusaba sat on the ugly purple kidney bean shaped couch, gazing up at the dark ceiling as the sound of the hysterical laughter of what could have been multiple hyenas filled the air.

"Haha! Oh my fucking god, hahaha! I can't believe you actually did something right for once, sis!" the source of the hysterical laughter, who happened to be wearing a nice pair of gucci sunglasses, exclaimed.

"Are you proud of me, Junko?" Ikusaba asked, still gazing up at the ceiling. _Please be proud of me_ she thought. _I want nothing more than to make you happy. I'll do anything for you-_ Okay, enough with that. We really don't need to go there. Nope, nada.

Enoshima, who if you haven't figured it out already, is Satan, stopped her laughter and tapped her finger to her chin a few times, as if deeply contemplating the question at hand. "Meh," she replied, shrugging her shoulders. "But really, this is great, super great, despairingly great, despair- _inducingly_ great! I feel like I could die from all this...everything's going to keikaku…"

She looked into the nonexistent camera as if she was on The Office. "Keikaku means plan."

Ikusaba smiled awkwardly and raised a bent finger. "Uh, Junko...we're already Japanese."

"I know, idiot," Enoshima retorted, "God, why do you have to ruin my fun all the time? You can be such a killjoy…"

Ikusaba replied meekly, "Ah, I'm sorry…is there anything else I can do to help out in this?"

"Well, duh. Later down the road, I'm really going to need you to haul ass with your whole killing-thing in case any opposition comes through. For now, though, I'm just going to need you to sit around and do nothing. I don't really care. I hired a new consultant, anyway…"

"Huh? New consultant?"

Enoshima sat up and clapped her hands twice. "Heyyyy! Mr. Creepy BDSM Guy! Someone wants to meet you!"

In an instant, a tall, slender man with long black hair walked into the room, his entire body clothed except for his eyes. Even his nose and mouth were covered by a mask.

"Hello," he greeted, "Is there anything in need of my assistance?"

"Hey, Shinguuji. Nothing's really up right now, except this sister of mine asked who you were." She pointed to Ikusaba. "Say hi."

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said, looking over to Ikusaba and extending a bandage-wrapped hand. "My name is Shinguuji Korekiyo. I wasn't aware that Enoshima had a sister. I think that's positively delightful. I'm not sure if there's any bond deeper in the world than the one between someone and their sister."

"Ah, yeah, totally agree," Ikusaba said as she lightly shook his hand. "So...you're her new advisor, right?"

"Yes, that would be me."

"Let's demonstrate a bit," Enoshima grinned, "So, Shinguuji, what are your thoughts on...um, let's go with murder. How about that?"

"Well." Shinguuji tapped his chin. "I've seen numerous complaints about it over the course of my life, and I'm positive astounded. I don't think it's necessarily a definitive fact to call it morally wrong. I think most beings see it as such due to societal customs and traditions, but would there be anything inherently wrong with it? I'd like to see an answer for that."

Junko gave a golf-clap. "See? I like how this guy rolls. He's going to be a great addition to the team, I know that."

Shinguuji smiled, or at least, he possibly did, or at least he sounded happy enough so that you could imagine him smiling behind the mask. "I think so too, and I'm positively excited to finally be doing an important job where I can still relish all the beauty the humans on Earth hold...ah, I'm so very thankful for this opportunity."

"Um, Shinguuji," Enoshima pouted, "You do realize what our little objective is, right?"

"Yes, of course. Why?"

"Well, I mean...okay, I get it now. You're weird, but I kind of dig it at the same time. Anyway, Mukuro, do you know why Tsumiki's still not back yet?"

"I think she just got caught up with the people at the hospital." The image of Tsumiki timidly answering every question the doting new mother of Satan was asking came to mind.

"God, she better not getting some kind of full-time job or something. She's needed here as much as the rest of you, even if she cries so much that I get flood alerts on my phone sometimes. But eh, she's loyal, and that's just what I need."

"W-Well, if she's not back _soon_ , I could always go get her...if that'd help, of course," Ikusaba offered.

"Meh," Enoshima sighed, "I'm kind of bored of talking about other people. I don't feel like having any drama, I'm going back to giggling about the end of the world, m'kay? Want to join, Shinguuji?"

"I'm quite alright, thank you."

 **A/N- Yup, two years since the last update, and I only crack a little over 1,600 words in total for the chapter. I suck, I know. Do I want to make promises about when the next chapter's going to be? No, I don't, and I feel like everyone who's favorited might as well be out of the fandom as well, but I felt guilty just leaving it as it was, and wanted to put something out there as well. I mean, if I could write a Tenko/Himiko one-shot back in February, writing this wasn't that bad.**

 **I thank y'all for coming.**


End file.
